


Falling Star

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Series: PopSlash: The Star Series [2]
Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Beaches, Cheating, College, M/M, Music, Musicians, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-03
Updated: 2004-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to <b>Superstar</b>, wherein JC goes on vacation, Chris plots, Joey cooks, Lance obsesses and Justin tries to forgive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: for Jessi/zackoid I had an inkling of a thought for a sequel to Superstar, , but it was Jessi’s email asking if there would ever be a sequel that gave me the push I needed to make it happened. Many thanks to Jessi for her comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Justin did it mostly out of guilt, he knew. He hoped he didn’t regret this in the coming months. It was only two months since the accident and the scar on Lance’s forehead was a constant reminder. Justin was slightly jealous. Lance constantly got attention and sympathy due to his scar. Justin felt the scar on his own heart was more painful, but since no one could see it, people quickly forgot it was there at all.

They had found the apartment together and paid for the full-sized bed together. The bed was the first thing they had bought as a couple. Justin smiled as he thought back to the look on the salesman’s face when they were shopping. The man had urged them to lay down on the beds to test them out. It was so precious when they laid down for a couple minutes before Lance turned to him and said they were on the wrong side of the bed and then switched places. Justin thought Lance would roll over and kiss him for a moment. Instead, he had only turned to Justin and smiled. That was enough to shake up the salesman though. They still laughed about that.

Since then, they had gone shopping for linen, plates, glasses and silverware. They didn’t have much money, but Lance had a knack for decorating. At least he thought he did. And as long as Lance liked it, Justin would just smile and let him have his way. That was why the giant poster of JC Chasez was hanging over their headboard. Justin had almost, almost been furious enough to ask him, no, to tell him to take it down. It pissed him off to think that Lance was fantasizing about JC when he was in bed with Justin. He was tempted to add a fake autograph onto it, reading, _Lance, you’re an amazing fuck! Let’s hook up again, JC._ The only thing that prevented him from doing it was that Lance would probably hyperventilate thinking it was real.

In the end, the poster stayed and only occasionally touched off a screaming match between the two of them. Justin still preferred to cuddle on their second-hand couch in the living room. Until Lance bought another poster of JC and had it framed so he could hang it over the couch. This one was pre-printed with an autograph which read, _Love you, JC xxx._

Justin sighed as they sat on the couch together, holding hands and watching television. Their lease officially started in July, but they had moved in during June, paying a pro-rated rent for the month. Justin hoped they would last at least another year or two together. He wondered if relationships tended to rotate around signed leases. His head shook subconsciously as he wondered how comfortable the couch was to sleep on. He had wanted to go for a two bedroom apartment, so they could each have their own space. Lance was the one who insisted they could save sixty dollars a month by getting a one bedroom unit. Justin already felt a little suffocated by Lance’s tastes. Leaning back, he looked up at JC’s smiling face once more. The bathroom was the only place he could get away from the fucker anymore.

Turning his head, he looked at Lance. Closing his eyes he thought about this decision and hoped he hadn’t done it completely out of guilt. He still felt so guilty about the car accident. He felt guilty that Lance almost failed his semester due to missed course work. It was Justin’s constant hounding of Lance’s professors, along with his willingness to run around picking up and dropping off Lance’s assignments, that allowed Lance to pass. He had still groaned because his grades weren’t the straight A’s that he was used to. He was repeating two of the courses over the summer, hoping to improve the grades on his transcript.

Justin sighed again. There were a lot of things he truly loved about Lance. In the end he decided it wasn’t solely guilt that made him agree to move in with Lance. As Lance watched the movie on the television screen, Justin’s hand began to slide across his body like a snake easing its way beneath Lance’s shirt. When Justin’s cold fingers touched the warm skin of Lance’s stomach, he turned and smiled. Justin took the opportunity to lean over and kiss him.

At first they were soft kisses, with Justin eventually sucking at Lance’s lower lip. Lance moaned when Justin’s hand floated over his chest and tweaked one of his nipples. That was all it took to get his cock’s attention. Lance spread his legs open wide and moaned. His cock was desperate to be sucked or stroked.

Justin eventually took the hint and dropped his hand, palming Lance’s cock. He smiled as he listened to Lance’s deep moans. Justin wanted to tape him, just to listen to the deep bass tones whenever he wanted to. It was the best aphrodisiac he could imagine and his own cock was definitely responding, causing his pants to feel uncomfortably tight.

“I’m not going to last long tonight,” Lance warned as he began thrusting his hips against Justin’s palm.

Justin considered things for a moment. He could respond by saying something like, _*Not going to last long because you’re thinking of JC?*_ and that could almost guarantee an evening of fighting, or he could let it go and get fucked. After a quick consultation with his dick, he decided he rather get laid. “Want you inside of me, baby. I want to feel you thrust into me tonight. Want to feel every fucking inch of your cock in me tonight.”

“Yes, baby, yes. Yes. Yes.”

They left a trail of clothing between the couch and their bed.


	2. An Invitation

They never talked about it. Lance wanted to. Friends had suggested they should talk about it, just to clear the air and start with a clean slate, but Justin had refused. He did not wish to discuss either his boyfriend’s infidelity or his former babysitter’s sex life. Anytime it was brought up, it immediately put Justin into a foul mood and often resulted in him storming into another room. 

Since they had moved into the apartment, there were at least two nights, when Justin had stomped into the bedroom alone, locked the door shut and refused to let Lance in or even speak to him. When Lance entered the room the next day, he’d always find JC’s poster had been taken down, but never damaged. He would simply sigh, re-hang his poster, kiss Justin’s cheek and tell him he loved him. Justin always got over his bad moods eventually and Lance was usually a patient guy.

Toward the end of June, Lance and Justin were snuggling together on the couch when they heard a knock at the door.

Justin looked at Lance. “You expecting anyone?”

“No.”

Justin shrugged as he got up to answer the door, but his eyes lingered suspiciously. Ever since he had taken Lance back, he wondered if Lance was cheating on him or even just thinking about cheating on him. When he opened the door, there was a short, dark-haired man staring back at him. There was a certain familiarity about him, but Justin couldn’t place the man.

“Can I help you?”

“I’m Chris. JC’s friend. You were at my house for the party, remember?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure.”

“I was in the neighborhood.”

“We just moved here.”

Chris shrugged. “When you have the status JC does, information just seems to come your way. He wants your address or phone number, he gets it. It doesn’t matter if you just moved or if you’re unlisted. Status talks in this world. Mind if I come in?”

“Oh, yeah. Sure. Please, come in.”

Chris nodded and smiled as he pushed his way into the apartment. 

Lance hopped up and came over to shake Chris’ hand. “Can I get you a beer?”

“Yes, thank you.”

Justin muted the television set then glanced around. They didn’t have any chairs in the living room, only the couch and the television sitting on a propped up stand they had pulled out of someone’s trash. “Um, have a seat.”

Chris looked around and settled onto the couch. It was still warm. Justin sat down beside him. At least Lance had the forethought to bring one of the chairs from their kitchen with him. 

Chris let his fingers brush across Lance’s as he accepted the beer from him. “Thanks, babe.”

“What do you want?” Justin asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

“I was talking to JC the other day. He’s renting a house on a beach for a few days at the end of the summer. He has a couple weeks off from touring. It’s got three bedrooms, so he called to see if I wanted to fly down. Then he thought of you guys, since we live in the same town. He thought maybe the two of you would like to fly down with me and take that third bedroom. He’ll pay for your airfare and he’s already paid for the beach house, so we can still go even if his schedule changes.”

Lance was nearly bouncing in his seat. Justin looked doubtful. “I appreciate the offer, Chris, but I think Lance and I would need to check our schedules and.”

Lance cut him off. “I can go. We can go. Let’s go, please? Please say yes.”

“What about our classes?”

“Please? It could be between classes. And if it isn’t, how often do you think we’re going to have an all expense paid beach vacation thrown in our laps?”

“I think we need to discuss this a little further.”

Chris sighed. “I need to book the flight soon, but here’s my number. Give me a call before the end of the week if you want to go, okay?”

Lance got up from his chair and tugged on Justin’s arm. “Chris, if you don’t mind, maybe Justin and I can work this out while you’re finishing that beer. Feel free to watch the television. Anything you want. We’ll be right back.” As he spoke, Lance was dragging Justin back into their bedroom for privacy. “Please, Justin, please let’s go.”

“You want to go bad enough to go without me?”

The hopeful smile on Lance’s face faded into disappointment. “No. If you don’t go, I won’t go. But I’d really like to. I think we’d enjoy it. And I promise you, I will not wind up in JC’s bed. I mean, if that’s why you’re hesitating. I’m just saying. I wouldn’t do that to you.” Lance nuzzled Justin’s neck and ran his hand along Justin’s arm. “Please, baby? We’ll enjoy it. I want to be on the beach with you. I want to make love on the beach under all the stars and moonlight.”

“Okay, we can go.”

Lance wrapped his boyfriend into a joyous hug. “I love you so much.”


	3. In Flight

When Justin was gone to work the next day, Lance dug into their closet and found a box he had hidden in the back corner. He had to use a pair of scissors to cut the string that held the box closed. Before he opened it, he put on JC’s CD and listened to that voice. The lid lifted off easily, revealing the contents. 

First Lance lifted out the neatly folded shirt. He smiled at the sparkly pink star. Closing his eyes, he held the shirt to his nose and inhaled. It still smelled like JC. His dick responded, as if it had been woken by the memory. His fingers delicately traced over the dried blood. He was thankful he had come to long enough to get undressed at the hospital after the accident. He would have died if they had cut that shirt.

Next he lifted out the jeans. Justin had never asked what happened to them. He imagined Justin probably didn’t want to know or be reminded of that night. He never wanted to talk about it. Beneath the jeans were two pairs of underwear. Part of his brain told him it was disgusting to keep them. He hadn’t washed any of the clothing. He wanted to preserve the best of that night. The smell of JC on the shirt. The memory of JC’s hands on the jeans. And the underwear. Lance knew what had leaked onto his underwear afterward. He had been too excited to use protection, so he knew what was on that underwear. 

The second pair of underwear was JC’s. The ultimate souvenir for the ultimate JC fan. JC had left the room first, while Lance was still getting dressed. He had seen the underwear lying there and couldn’t resist shoving them down his pants into his own underwear. Once he had half a chance, he had slipped away into the bathroom and had worn JC’s underwear over his own. It made him feel so close to JC. Hours before Justin was due to return, Lance folded everything neatly and placed it all back into the box, tied it shut and hid it in the corner of the closet once more.

He couldn’t believe he had convinced his boyfriend to go on this vacation where he would be hanging out with JC for a week. His dick throbbed as he thought about sleeping under the same roof as JC and breathing the same air as JC. That night he and Justin had the best sex together that they’d had since the accident. 

Weeks later, Justin and Lance found themselves in an airport with Chris. When they boarded the aircraft, Justin let Lance sit next to the window, then he made sure to slip in next, separating Lance from Chris. Justin wasn’t sure about this guy. The calculating look in his eyes disturbed Justin greatly.

When Lance excused himself to the restroom, Chris took the opportunity to chat with Justin. “Look, Justin, I know what happened between JC and Lance and I don’t blame you for worrying. But I swear JC is bringing his own boy toy in for the week.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Some actor he met at some party. They really hit it off, so JC invited him down.”

“I love Lance and I love JC, but when I think of them together, I just want to kill them both. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“It’s okay.”

“It makes me sound like a jealous psycho.”

“Not really. Makes you sound like a man who was cheated on and still feels hurt about it.”

Justin nodded and flipped through the magazine he had pulled out of the pouch in front of him. “I’m afraid that Lance will cheat on me again,” Justin whispered. “He said he wouldn’t, but I can’t help but think that if he did it once, he’ll do it again. I just can’t deal with that.”

Twisting his head around, Chris checked to see if Lance was headed back yet. “I’m really sorry that happened, but I don’t think it was intentional. I know JC would never intentionally hurt you. He told me he loves you like a brother. He’s just sick about this whole thing.”

Justin nodded and looked at Chris again. He was sucking on a lollipop of all things. His lips were tinted red, as was his tongue. Justin almost wanted to keep Chris talking just to catch glimpses of that red tongue. He wondered what it tasted like. Licking his own lips, he imagined Chris’ tasted sweet, probably like cherry.

“I want to trust him,” Justin whispered. “I want to trust them.” When he leaned closer to Chris, he sniffed the air. Yeah, definitely cherry.

Chris smiled and continued to suck his lollipop. Dropping his hand to Justin’s leg, he assured him, “I don’t think JC has any intention of messing around with Lance ever again.”

When Lance returned, his eyes didn’t miss the fact that Chris’ hand was resting on Justin’s leg. As he squeezed by them, the hand was quickly removed, but he made sure to shoot Justin a look.

Justin didn’t misconstrue the meaning of Lance’s glance. Lance was jealous. Justin grinned as he flipped through the pages of the magazine. Chris’ touch had been perfectly innocent and yet, Lance was jealous. It humored him and he thought this vacation just may turn out to be fun after all.


	4. Cooking

After they landed and picked up their bags, Chris rented a car and phoned JC for directions. It was only a twenty minute drive to the rented house. JC came outside to greet them and help carry their bags in. He hugged Chris first then Justin. When Lance approached him, JC just nodded and asked how he was, but left his arm hanging around Justin’s shoulder. A sharp pain stabbed at Lance’s heart. Here he was in a private house with a private beach with four other guys, one of whom was JC Chasez and JC seemed determined to avoid him. Lance sighed as he collected his bags and followed the other men into the house.

JC led the group upstairs. The upper level split at the top of the stairs. “Over to the left is the master suite. That’s where I’m staying. Down there at the other end are two more rooms with a shared bath. You guys will have to fight over the rooms. One looks out over the beach and the other doesn’t.”

Chris carried his bags as he walked down the hall. “You guys can have the larger one, since there are two of you.”

JC still had an arm around Justin’s shoulder. “That’s the one looking over the beach.”

Chris didn’t turn around as he replied, “I figured as much. No big deal. I wasn’t planning to spend much awake time in my room anyway.”

“Go ahead and get settled in then come down and meet Joey. He’s busy cooking something for dinner. Dude loves to cook and I love to eat, so it all works out well.”

A few minutes later, they all congregated on the deck, where Joey was busy grilling food with one hand, while he held a beer in the other. Chris had beat Justin and Lance downstairs. Justin was sure to stake his claim on Lance by wrapping his arms around Lance’s waist as they walked across the deck. Lance only smiled.

JC lazily motioned to Joey at the grill. “Guys, this is Joey Fatone, the actor. Joey, that’s Justin and that’s Lance.”

Joey nodded to them from behind the grill. 

After dinner, Justin insisted he wanted to walk on the beach as he tugged on Lance’s arm. It didn’t take much to convince Lance to get onto his feet and follow Justin. The other three watched the pair walk away holding hands.

Once they were out of hearing distance, JC nodded towards them. “Cute couple, don’t you think?”

Chris sat across the table from him, drinking a beer and smoking a cigar. “I want to hear about the details of the night you met Lance.”

Joey raised his eyebrows and rubbed his hand along JC’s leg. “Details? Do tell.”

JC smiled and flicked a single grape across the table at Chris, who only chuckled and blew a smoke ring into the air. 

“Come on, JC,” Chris encouraged him. “You told me he was hot. I believe you called him an _amazing fuck_.” Chris paused to point his finger at JC. “I don’t know too many people who rate in the _amazing fuck_ category with you.”

JC grinned and blushed sheepishly. “I guess he’s naturally talented.”

Joey pulled JC into a playful headlock. “Come on, C. I have to hear about this.”

“Okay. I already told you I grew up down the street from Justin and used to baby-sit for him. Well, one day my mom calls and tells me little Justin had called and wanted tickets to take his boyfriend to the show. She said Justin’s mom said they were really happy and so cute together. So I put him on the list for tickets then had my assistant call and invite them to the after party. I show up and there’s this hot guy alone in the kitchen. He was young, hot and I swear he had on eyeliner. I thought they had hired me a hooker.”

Joey busted up laughing, snorting beer across the table and wiping it off with his hand.

“Dude, I swear. Usually they find some guy or chick for me to screw. Usually some fan hanging out in back of the venue or they hire me a hooker. Sometimes they have two or three, so I can take my pick or have a threesome or foursome, whatever.”

Rolling his eyes to the sky, Chris noted dreamily, “It’s good to be JC Chasez on tour.”

“So I thought he was a hooker or something and I took him upstairs. I’m tired after a show, so I always make the other person take care of me. I’ll admit it took him a few minutes and a couple pills to get warmed up, but then he started sucking my cock like a pro. After that, he raised his hips up and came down on my cock, rode me like a cowboy breaking a bronco. It was so fucking hot. I can’t believe he wasn’t hurting. He didn’t use any lube, not that I remember anyway, I think we were just going on his spit. And you should hear his fucking moans, man. Liquid fucking sex. I could have gotten off just watching him lay back and moan, or jerk himself off. I swear he’s got these awesome fucking bass tones that are like liquid sex. Total. Porn. Voice. Totally hot. When he was riding hard, I started jacking him off. I swear, I usually don’t do that. After a show, it’s all about me. But he was so fucking hot that I did it. As a reward. After we both came, he wanted to play some more. Man, I wish we could have, but I had to push him into the shower and wash up and shmooze with the guests.” JC’s eyes glassed over as he remembered the night.

Joey grinned at him and shook his leg. “What about Justin? Did he find out?”

JC nodded. “When we went downstairs, I was kissing Lance in the kitchen when Justin walked in. So I left to talk to him and as we’re walking away I asked about his boyfriend and he told me that the guy I was kissing was his boyfriend. I felt like total shit. And Lance had pulled his t-shirt on inside-out and of course Justin noticed that right off. Justin wound up leaving and said he didn’t want anything more to do with Lance. Then I called and said he should come pick Lance up and take him home. When they were on the way home, they got into an accident. Lance wasn’t wearing his seatbelt and nearly went through the windshield. Justin said there’s a scar. Justin felt bad and took him back. I felt so fucking awful. I’m glad they’re back together though.”

“You going to go for that again?” Chris asked.

JC looked like he was nearly drooling as he watched Lance. “Man, I’d love another taste of that, but no, I can’t do that to Justin. You better not touch him either, Chris. Seriously.”

Joey inhaled deeply, watching JC’s reaction as he spoke of Lance. It suddenly became rather obvious that JC was only looking for a quick fuck here and there. He wasn’t interested in an actual relationship, like Justin and Lance had. Joey, on the other hand, wanted exactly that. Someone special to call his own. He now knew it wasn’t ever going to be JC.


	5. Midnight Rendezvous

The next three days came and went rather uneventfully. Everyone slept late. Usually Chris was the first one downstairs. Justin and Lance would make breakfast for everyone when they came down. JC and Joey were rarely seen downstairs before noon. Chris was put in charge of lunch, which normally meant beer, chips and salsa, unless the guys wanted to make their own lunch, which they usually did. Joey always cooked dinner and they ate on the deck. One the second night he cooked spaghetti then he and Chris promptly got into a spaghetti flinging contest. 

Throughout the day, all the guys wound up on the beach at some point. Late in the evenings, after dinner, Justin and Lance always meandered down to the beach together, holding hands and often laying on the sand kissing. JC and Joey would watch and snicker. Chris would watch as he smoked his cigars and drank his beer. They all consumed a lot of beer, tequila and Jack Daniels.

On the third night, Justin and Lance were making love in their room. They were sloppy and drunk about it, but didn’t care. They just laughed about it and kept going. Then it happened. Lance screwed up. In the middle of his drunken passion, he moaned JC’s name as he came. Twice. Justin froze. Only for a moment, then he slid off of Lance and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Lance waited for an hour, but Justin never returned. Eventually, he quietly slipped out the door and meandered outside and spent a few minutes walking up and down their private beach, letting the water wash over his bare feet. He couldn’t believe he had fucked up. Again.

Had he looked back up at the house, he may have realized he was being watched. The red glow of a cigar burned as Chris sat hidden in the shadows, but watching every move Lance made. It wasn’t long before Lance shed his shirt and his pants as he waded out into the water.

Chris turned when he heard footsteps on the deck. “Hey JC.”

“Anything interesting going on?” JC asked as his eyes ventured up to the sky.

“Not up there. Down on the beach.”

JC walked to the railing and looked down. It took him a few minutes, but he finally spotted Lance swimming in the ocean. “Man, he shouldn’t be swimming alone at night.”

Chris chuckled. “Maybe you should go down and tell him that. I know you want another taste of that. I bet he’s as sweet as cotton candy.”

JC turned serious. “I told you. He’s Justin’s boyfriend. Hands off. I’m serious Chris.”

“Me? Not me. You. You want him. You were practically drooling over him. Don’t try to tell me you don’t want him.”

JC sighed. “I do. Sex with him was fucking amazing. But I am not doing that to Justin. No way. It never would have happened in the first place if I had known who he was.”

JC walked down to the beach alone. When he was close to where Lance was, he called to him. “Lance! Lance! Come on in, man. It’s totally not safe to be swimming that far out this late.”

“You’ve seen _Jaws_ too many times,” Lance yelled back.

“I’m serious. The tide does weird shit and there are undertows. You shouldn’t ever swim out there alone anyway, especially at night. Come on back in.”

Lance did as JC asked and swam in as far as he could then stood up, allowing the water to drip off of his bare body as he walked. JC soon realized Lance was naked. The moonlight and starlight caught the drops of water trickling from Lance’s skin, illuminating them in the night air. JC felt his cock harden immediately. He swallowed hard as Lance came closer. 

“Don’t, um. Don’t swim alone anymore, okay?”

Lance stepped out of the water and laid down on the towel he had brought with him. “Okay. I’ll stay where it’s shallow. I promise.”

JC thought he heard a sadness in Lance’s voice. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m. It’s okay. I just wanted to be alone for a while. I’m going to hang out here for a while longer. I guess.”

JC nodded. “Yeah, it’s fine. Just stay close to shore. No more than knee deep.” As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, JC nearly ran back toward the house. He was panting heavily when he was back by Chris’ side.

Chris laughed cheerily. “Don’t tell me you didn’t want to reach out and grab that.”

“Fucker. You should have told me he was swimming naked.”

“As hot as he is, I’d think you could have heard the water sizzling from his body,” Chris teased.

JC groaned and rubbed his cock. “Dammit Chris! This just. No. No, I can’t.”

“He’s the Kryptonite to your Superman, dude. He is your weakness.” Chris laughed.

“You don’t even know what you’re talking about Chris. Yeah, he’s a hot little piece of ass, but there’s no way I’m even going to think about touching that again. No fucking way.”

Chris chuckled again. “But you just might stand there and jerk off watching him, huh?”

“What?” JC looked down at his hand rubbing at his crotch then quickly dropped it to his side. “No. Fucker. I’m going to bed.”


	6. Midnight Ride

Chris snubbed out his cigar, dropping the butt into the ashtray on the table. He allowed his own hand to drift down and rub at his crotch as he watched the moonlight shimmer off of Lance’s back. He thought he wouldn’t mind a piece of that himself. Then he remembered JC had made him promise not to touch Justin or his boyfriend. Chris sighed. He hadn’t gotten laid in a while and pretty much, anyone and everyone was looking good these days. He thought about what JC had said about threesomes and wondered what JC would think if Chris got drunk and tried to crawl into bed with him and Joey. Chris nodded. That might be an idea worth trying.

After he finished his beer, he left to take a piss then came back and found a comfortable lounge chair to lay on. It was a beautiful night. Certainly nice enough to fall asleep outside under the stars. A yawn escaped him as he looked over the railing at Lance. The boy must have fallen asleep on the beach. 

A smile crept across Chris’ face as he thought about walking down to the beach and lying beside Lance on the towel. Instead, he laid down on the lounge chair and watched Lance. He knew as drunk as he was, he might not be able to stop anything he or Lance may start if they put their hands or lips on each other. Within a few minutes, Chris had drifted into sleep. It was over an hour later that a noise woke him. More footsteps creeping across the deck. Chris feigned sleep.

A few minutes later, Chris opened his eyes and peered over the railing down to the beach. Sure enough, the form of another person was beside Lance’s still naked form. Chris smiled as he watched.

The movement beside him woke Lance up. His eyes sleepily fluttered open, blinking in the darkness. His mind tried to grasp why he had woken up when it was still dark out and why he was sleeping outside on the beach. Then it hit him and he remembered. His head sank back down, lying against the towel.

He had almost fallen asleep again, when he felt the hands rubbing across his back, massaging him. His mind was still clouded by the fogginess of sleep and ghost images of dreams. After he sighed deeply, he turned over and realized the hands were still there. His eyes were closed when he felt another set of lips brush against his. * _It’s a dream_ * he told himself.

When he felt the body settle against his, he knew it wasn’t a dream. He also knew it wasn’t Justin. Suddenly his left brain and right brain seemed to be having an all out battle over how wrong it was and how much he loved Justin and how much he was screwing up the best and most loving relationship he had ever been in. He debated back and forth about truth and deception, lies and guilt, being in a relationship and not being in a relationship. His eyes opened wide when he realized part of him wanted to break up with Justin.

That’s when he realized that the entire time his mind was dealing with its inner debate, his traitorous body was enjoying salacious pleasure on the moonlit beach. He pulled away panting.

“I can’t do this. Justin. I can’t. Justin will never forgive me.”

His mouth was claimed once again, but he didn’t fight it. Instead he relaxed, returning the kiss until the mouth pulled away and whispered, “I heard what happened. I heard whose name you screamed. Justin’s never going to forgive you this time anyway.”

Lance felt sad, drunk and horny. His arms seemed to wrap around the body above him all on their own. They played through the dark hair, pulling those lips down to meet his once more.

“You want more baby? You want to ride? I heard you like to ride big cocks. JC told me about the night you were with him. Said you were an amazing cock rider. Why don’t you be my cowboy tonight?”

Lance didn’t answer, but rolled willingly when Joey flipped them over. Joey’s hand reached out to search the sand beside them and soon returned holding a tube of lube, which he handed to Lance. 

“Ride me cowboy. I want to see what you can do. Show me what an amazing fuck you are.”

Lance’s brain screamed * _NO! NO! NO!_ * at him, but he ignored it. His greedy ass wanted more tonight. It wanted Joey’s cock. Lance definitely wanted to take another midnight ride. His hands opened the lube and smeared it across Joey’s dick. He dabbed a bit on his own finger and lubed his hole. He still felt pretty loose from being with Justin earlier. Lance smiled. He had come, but Justin hadn’t.

Closing his eyes, Lance raised himself into position and ground down onto Joey’s cock. Joey’s hands raised up to grasp Lance’s hips and steady them into a rhythmic motion. Soon Lance began moving with the ocean’s tide, listening to it swell across the beach then retreat away.

Chris cursed when he had to piss again. He made it quick, but ran into Justin at the refrigerator on his way back. Justin pulled out a beer then handed it to Chris and pulled out another for himself. 

“What’s the matter, little bro?” Chris asked, pulling Justin into a hug as they began walking toward the deck.

Justin dropped his head and sniffled. “Lance and I were together. Making love. And he. When he came. Screamed out JC’s name. More than once. He. Fucker. He has a poster of JC over our bed at home. I knew he was fucking fantasizing about JC when we were together. I never should have taken him back. He still wants JC.”

As they stepped onto the deck, there was no mistaking Lance’s deep moans. “Oooooh, oooooh, oooooh, Joooooey, Joooooey, Joooooey, fuuuuuck, fuuuuuck, fuuuuuck.” 

Justin stood for a moment, completely stunned.


	7. True Desires

Justin immediately turned his head to Chris’ chest and began crying. They stumbled together as Chris led Justin back into the house and settled them on the sofa. 

Chris attempted to console Justin. “I’m sorry, Justin. I’m so sorry.”

“Am I the biggest fucking chump on the planet or what? I actually believed him when he said he’d be faithful to me. He swore the thing with JC was just a one time thing and that he was drunk. We talked about this and he fucking promised me he’d be faithful.”

Chris ran his hands up and down Justin’s back to soothe him. “I’m sorry. I don’t think he means to hurt you. I think it’s just that the sensible part of his brain shuts down when his dick gets hard. I’m sure you’re the only one he truly loves. With the others, it’s probably just a physical thing.”

After an hour, Justin sat up, dried his tears, drank the rest of his beer and then turned to Chris. “I can’t stay here,” he confided. “I just want to leave. What’s really fucked up is that me and Lance have another ten months on our lease. I wanted a two bedroom apartment, but he insisted on a one bedroom to save money. We’re so screwed. Neither of us can afford it alone.”

Chris sighed and rubbed Justin’s shoulders. “Maybe you can get out of your lease or maybe one of you can find another roommate who doesn’t mind sleeping on the couch.”

“This sucks. I just want to get off this fucking island and away from him.” Justin’s head dropped between his legs. 

“You could change your flight.”

“It costs like a hundred dollars to change a ticket. I don’t have any money.”

Chris dug out his wallet and counted through the bills. “Take this. It’s a little over two hundred and fifty bucks. Buy yourself a ticket home. Think about what you want to do. If you have to, you call me. If you can’t settle this thing with Lance, I could let you stay with me at the house. It’s huge and I have lots of space. It’s a bit of a drive from the campus, but I’ll make you a deal. You don’t have to pay me a thing, but you have to give Lance enough that he can manage the rent and utilities.”

Justin lifted his head and stared at Chris as if he had suddenly turned purple. “Why the fuck should I pay to let him stay there?”

“Fine, you can pay me, we’ll call it rent, then I’ll give it to Lance. Look, I’m presuming your name is on the lease, too, right?” When Justin nodded, Chris continued, “So you are just as liable for the rent as he is. By all rights, you two should be stuck there together. I’m not even making this offer for you, exactly. JC’s a good buddy of mine. He likes you. I’m doing this for you, because of him. If you prefer, you and Lance can stay together. Have at it. I’m just saying if you can’t deal with that, rather than the two of you being fucking miserable because you’re stuck in a one bedroom apartment together for the next ten months, then if you’d like to, you can stay with me. That may alleviate some of the hostility, but you are still financially responsible. You guys are young. I don’t want to see your credit screwed up for breaking a lease. So stay with Lance or come live with me and make sure he has enough to cover the bills. Maybe you stay with me for a few months while you guys work things out. All I’m saying is, I don’t want you guys to stress about having to live together when you’re not together, or breaking your lease, or not having a place to stay. If you need a place to stay, you call me. Okay?”

Justin nodded, then whispered softly, “Thanks.”

Chris followed Justin up to his room and watched while he packed. He even offered to drive Justin to the airport and help him exchange his ticket.

When JC woke up the next morning, he sleepily stumbled downstairs and found no one in the kitchen. After a little further investigation, he found Chris alone on the deck.

“Good morning,” JC offered, as he stretched and scratched the exposed portion of his stomach.

Chris watched and nodded his approval. “Morning, JC.”

“Have you seen Joey? He wasn’t there when I went back to bed and he wasn’t there when I woke up.”

Chris smiled and motioned to the beach.

JC walked over to the railing and peered below at the two forms laying in the sun. “What the fuck? Where’s Justin?”

“He saw them, freaked out and caught the next flight home.”

JC pounded his fist against his forehead. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I fucking promised Justin nothing would fucking happen.”

“Hmmm. You promised Justin you wouldn’t touch Lance. You made me promise you that I wouldn’t touch Lance or Justin. Justin made Lance promise that he wouldn’t fuck around with you. Do you see the problem here? No one made Joey promise a damn thing.”

JC looked back down at the beach. “Man, they’re both burning. They’re red as lobsters.”

“Yeah? Well. I guess they won’t be fucking around the rest of the week then,” Chris laughed.

“Shit, man. What am I supposed to do? All I wanted to do was to have a nice relaxing week hanging out with my friends and getting laid. Now my fuck toy is all ruined,” JC mock pouted.

Chris grinned at him. “I’ll be your own personal lobster,” he offered, walking his fingers up JC’s arm.

“You? What?”

Chris rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around JC. “I love you man. I know that whenever you get tired of your little parade of fuck toys, you’re going to realize this and come to me anyway. Let’s just consider this a free trial. You, me and a whole lot of fun, okay?”

JC glanced back down at the beach. “You conniving fucker. You had this all planned when you talked me into inviting Justin and Lance. You planned to twist things around until it was you and me, didn’t you?”

Chris didn’t say a word. He only began nibbling at JC’s neck.

~~~ End ~~~  
04/03/04


End file.
